


Good Guy Ryan

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's harshest judge is himself, and sometimes he gets upset when he decides that he's not good enough. Luckily Ryan's there to show him that he's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Guy Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fluffy thing that I wrote because I have random ideas when I can't sleep myself. Also, it's three in the morning, so please excuse any mistakes!

Ryan awoke slowly, rubbing at his eyes and blinking owlishly for a few moments as his eyes adjusted to the scarce light of the bedroom. He'd been sleeping peacefully, but the rustling of sheets and the tossing and turning coming from his side that had stirred him said that his boyfriend was having some trouble.

"Ray?" He murmured, his voice still raw from sleep. He moved in closer, wanting to offer the younger man some comfort. "You 'kay?"

"I don't know," Ray whispered in reply, turning to snuggle into Ryan's arms and sigh heavily. He curled up and buried his face in his partner's chest, giving a small hum. 

"You can't tell me what's wrong from down there," Ryan teased lightly, his nose brushing Ray's hair. This earned a soft grumble from the Puerto Rican, but he still pulled away.

"I'm not nice enough," he stated, eyes lowered and voice cracking just slightly. Ryan had to frown at that, confusion evident on his face as he tightened his arms a little, pulling Ray closer. 

"What're you talking about, of course you are."

"I'm not, I say stuff that offends people all the time and the fans are always on my back. It shouldn't be like that, Ryan. I'm supposed to be good guy Ray, but I'm not."

"Sure you are," Ryan soothed, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his lover's head. "You're just too hard on yourself, Ray. Just because you're not lovely all of the time, that doesn't mean you're not a nice guy. It just means you're genuine."

"Nice guys don't make other people mad or upset," Ray countered. Ryan gave a small sigh, holding his boyfriend close. It didn't happen all that often, but when it did Ryan hated seeing Ray doubt himself. 

"This is why you couldn't sleep huh?" Ray nodded his head into Ryan's shirt. "Ray, I'm serious, you need to stop beating yourself up over this. Nobody's perfect. Hey, we all make people angry at us sometimes, we can't get away from that. You're still a good person, or you wouldn't be bothered by it."

They lay there in silence for a moment, still in the dark of their bedroom. 

"You think so?" Ray asked tentatively after a few minutes.

"I know so," Ryan replied easily, quickly giving the young man a squeeze and smiling down at him. "Now will you please try to sleep? It's nearly four am and we have work in the morning." Ray laughed quietly at that, giving another nod before leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to Ryan's lips. 

"Yeah, right. Sleep," he agreed. He closed his eyes and nestled down into his boyfriend's arms, smiling to himself as he tried to get himself to sleep. There were another few peaceful minutes before Ray spoke up again. "Hey, Ry?"

"Hm?" The man hummed in reply, already drifting off again.

"Thank you," Ray said sincerely. Ryan gave a small chuckle, grinning into Ray's hair before replying. 

"Hey, good guy Ryan, right?" He joked in reply. Ray breathed out a soft giggle before nuzzling into Ryan again, the two soon falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
